Broken 5 of 5
by vamphile
Summary: It's finsihed, big fight, unexpected pairings (no slash) and most of all It's finsihed :)


Disclaimer:I obviously did not create these characters. I obviously write this stuff myself, only a single twisted mind could deliver such trash.

Personal Disclaimer:I am a graduate student, I spend 90% of my time reading and proofreading important papers for my like, you know, um, future, so don't count on a lot of proofreading of my fanfics. As a matter of fact a good bet would be at least four spelling errors and an abominable lack of punctuation. 

Oh, also, I love feedback, the good, the bad, and the ugly, but mostly the good. :)

The next few days were spent locked in Angel's apartment. Wesley had stocked the 'fridge with enough food and blood to last for a month, and Angel just felt Cordelia was safer with no-one coming in or out. And so, for three days they did nothing but avoid painful subjects, which left them a lot of quiet time to themselves.

Wesley had been on the phone to Giles and final arrangements were being made so that the three of them could arrive in sunnydale without too much turmoil.

Sunnydale.

After graduation most people went their own way and lost track of highschool and college friends, but as nothing was normal for a slayer, neither was this. Buffy had passed her final finals, barely, and graduated with a degree in physical education, she was really good at gym. She had applied at a local gym to act as a swimming coach when her father had died of a sudden heart attack, the insurance money left to her was enough for her to buy a modest condo in the same complex as Giles, The rest, invested wisely kept her in designer fighting pants and microwave popcorn. She patrolled at night and researched the end of days during the day, she had had a few times when she had needed to travel in order to track down some information, and not being tied to a job was helpful. 

Buffy and Riley had broken up after sophomore year, he just didn't have a direction after the initiative was plowed under and playing sidekick to Buffy was just not the way he wanted it to go, they had kept in touch for a while but she hadn't heard from him in almost a year, she never thought about him anymore, and tried not to think about the wild phase she had gone through after the breakup. She wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, and that was fine with her.

Xander had done a little creative financing two years ago, registering for a single class and then applying for full student loans, with the money he bought the Magik Shoppe, and ran it surprisingly competently, it was convenient to be able to tag who was buying what on the hellmouth, spellwise that is, and Buffy had a key, which kept her from having to break in the door on a weekly basis. He lived on the second floor apartment above the store, and was in constant touch with the gang. He was lonely since Anya had left, but Willow lived in the third floor apartment, so not too lonely.

Anya and Tara had found something together that neither had found with their previous partners, they moved to new York together last spring, right after Tara graduated, Willow had been upset, but not as thrown by it as Xander, losing his girlfriend to a girl had been a blow to his ego.

Willow ran the Magik Shoppe web sight; she had finally found a way to incorporate her love of the black arts, still not too black, with her computer genius. The websight was extremely profitable and gave the gang and even wider base of listings of those who might be drawing on powers that shouldn't be messed with. There were certain items that could be ordered, but created a red flag, usually it was just an old mystic creating a little chaos, but a couple of times a minion of a demon at another hell mouth, at last count they had pinpointed six nationally and four more internationally, trying to open up the gates of hell literally, they stopped these activities, and were getting quite efficient at it.

The scoobies still saw each other often, Xander and Willow every day, and Buffy was almost always at Giles apartment when they came over, which was only a little less than daily, and so it was they were all sitting on Giles couch, grilling him about how he managed to make a fortune daytrading while still managing to despise computers, when the phone rang.

Giles was silent for a moment, and then murmured something they couldn't hear, after that he took the cordless and walked out of the room. The three of them looked at each other and wordlessly bounded after him, If Giles thought he deserved privacy, he was sadly mistaken.

Giles finished his conversation and turned to the three who had not changed much in appearance since he had first met them almost eight years ago.

Well, we are to have visitors he said. Great Xander replied, Olivia over the Wiggins and ready to try it again? They all looked at him, America I mean, not Giles.

Yes of course Xander, we all knew what you meant, he glanced pointedly at the two women daring them to say anything inappropriate. But no, actually Wesley is coming to town, with um, well, 

Angel's coming Buffy said quietly. His name, his face, his memory had never stopped affecting her, first love, man it just didn't go away she thought.

Wow Willow said, you can feel him coming, from LA that's powerful.

Buffy just looked at her, I can't feel him will, I can deduce him, Wesley is bringing a friend Giles doesn't want to tell me about it, well, that's Angel, the friend that dare not speak his name.

Xander glanced at Buffy, so Angel's coming, and you're single, and oh, yeah there's still the curse, so bummer right he said happily grabbing a donughts from a box on the desk and heading back to the couch.

Gee Xander your concern for our friend is overwhelming.

Hey why concern? Buffy asked, Angel is coming, it's been like forever and a day, it's cool.

Yes well, Giles said, he is also bringing Cordelia.

Willow looked confused, I thought Cordelia was married, I didn't think she worked for Angel anymore.

Yes she was or is, I suppose, it seems she is in some sort of danger and needs to get out of LA, the danger appears to be connected to the prophesy for the End of Days that we have all been working on, I believe that ironically enough the Hellmouth is the safest place for her right now.

Xander was standing up now, donughts forgotten. Cordy's in trouble? What kind of trouble he asked, can we help. Speaking of over ex's Willow mumbled.

Were we speaking of that? Buffy asked, cause I thought we were talking about Xander's desperate need for rejection and thus his attraction to Cordelia.

Well, it's kinda the same thing right Willow asked.

Geez just get Oz back in town and then we could all go to high school and get yelled at by Snyder, it's turning into old home week.

Buffy looked over at Willow and saw her downcast face, sorry will, I didn't mean...

oh, I know, just sometimes you know?

Yeah Buffy said laying a hand on her shoulder, I know.

So Wesley, Giles cut in, will be staying with me, but Angel and Cordelia...

they'll stay at my place Xander said quickly.

They all stared at him. I'll bunk with Will, Right? He asked.

Yeah sure of course that'll work, just get some blackout curtains, oh wait you have them, god Anya hated light in the morning, remember that.

Yeah, Xander said, yeah I do.

Fine Giles said, I'll just put in a call to Wesley, and tell him everything is squared away here, he is planning on coming tonight, they will leave after sundown.

All three of them smiled, the smile didn't reach a single eye, they were all lost in thoughts of the past, Willow could try but she was not sure she could ever forgive Cordelia's haughty attitude, and well, Buffy and Xander both had regrets regarding their imminent house-guests, but the End of Days was a big issue, and any help was appreciated.

Cordelia packed a few things into her bag, not much to pack she thought, funny, used to be stuff was all I cared about, well, almost all and now, well I guess things have changed. She still moved slowly, was still sore, but the pills helped, although not as much as if Angel would allow her to control her dosages herself. She couldn't blame him, after what had happened he was still nervous about her state of mind, and so, every six hours he appeared in front of her with a glass of water and two pills. She smiled, was grateful to him, but there were moments, many moments, when she would have tried to take on his vampire strength herself for a couple of extra painkillers, or a sedative even. She didn't talk about it. She tried not to think about it.

Angel and Wesley were waiting for her, their bags already in the car, mostly books and weapons.

What's taking her so long Wesley asked.

I don't know Angel said, she's been quiet lately.

Angel reflected on this. Since her return from the hospital she had taken to spending a lot of time curled up on her bed, or in a chair when he insisted that she come out and be among friends. He hated to see her isolating herself, and he knew that locking the three of them in his apartment wasn't exactly helping, but he wasn't sure what they would find in Sunnydale, and he wanted her a little stronger before they attempted her plan, which to be honest, he wasn't sure would work.

Wesley said nothing, trying his best to keep his expression blank but in fact he was extraordinarily concerned, more than he wanted to let on to Angel. Cordelia's desire to return to Sunnydale was ill advised at best, and her certainty in a plan that was well, insane was no help to Wesley's growing sense of unease, but he trusted Angel. Trusted him to keep Cordelia safe, and to catch her should she go over the edge completely and the glowering young man/old vampire standing beside him was the only reason he was willing to attempt this trip.

Cordelia came out of her room carrying her bag, she was leaning a little to one side to compensate for the weight. Angel took the bag from her, it felt as if it were full of bricks, he began to head towards the underground parking garage, when he felt as well as heard the bag slosh. He put it down on the table and opened it.

Angel, you don't have to check, it's just shampoo and conditioner and....

vodka Angel said, removing three full sealed bottles from the bag.

Vodka she said, but we might be gone for a while and,

you don't drink anymore Cordelia, remember he said, it was a hard battle for her, she knew that, but he was vigilant.

She dropped her head. Angel, I'm sorry, look, we don't have to go, if you don't want to, we don't have to do this.

Angel was looking at her when he sensed someone enter the office.

I'll be right back he said, heading up the stairs.

Cordelia followed.

Stay here he said.

She followed.

Greg was quietly riffling through the papers on the desk, when Angel found him.

Can I help you he asked.

Oh, Angel, good, great, you're here.

Right, so any of my mail you need to read, just let me know.

No Angel, I was just waiting for you to...

Cordelia, he looked past Angel at his wife's figure, disappearing behind Angel's broad frame.

Cordelia, go down stairs, Angel said, get in the car.

She headed back down to do that when Greg's voice stopped her in her tracks.

Cordelia, we need to talk.

Greg, she turned around, sighing, not now okay.

It has to be now Greg said, something's come up.

Angel did not move from his position, blocking Greg's access to Cordelia, he felt her hand reach out behind him and he took her warm hand in his on cool one and squeezed once, a silent reminder that he would not allow anything to happen to her.

Cordelia took strength from this small gesture and raised her chin a little.

Greg, we have nothing to say to each other, go away, you're trespassing.

Greg looked at her, more than a little surprised that she was dismissing him.

'delia he said quietly.

She steeled herself, she would not let the small endearment make her cry.

Angel reached back for her hand again, but this time she wasn't looking for his support.

she walked forward, around Angel, who tried to discreetly block her way.

Greg, she said softly.

Greg felt himself making headway, careful, he thought, 

god, 'delia, you look better, I'm sorry...for all of it.

Yeah, she said, I know you are, really sorry, you're always really sorry aren't you.

Cordelia, you know what it was, how it was, but it's better now, I'm better now, can't I just see you again, just dinner or something?

Greg, she shook her head, wanting desperately to say yes, knowing she shouldn't wouldn't couldn't

Cordy, I still love you. Greg waited, had he gone too far, or just enough, would she trust him.

Angel watched the scene growing more tense by the minute, Cordelia appeared to be back in this monsters spell, if she went back to him, well, they'd be a square one again. He took a step forward.

Greg, Cordelia said, putting her arm out to stop Angel, I know you think this is love, but love, well, it isn't this sick, it can't be, and if it is, I don't want anything to do with it. Greg I can't take it again, I can't live like that again.

Cordelia, I'm not asking you to move back home, I just want to have dinner, to talk, to tell you what's been going on with me, I'm changing, it's good, we could be good.

She listened, she wanted to believe him, more than anything she wanted to believe him, Greg, she almost whispered 

he stood there in front of Angel's desk and held out his arms, his head cocked to one side, he looked so sweet and young, like when they'd first met.

Cordelia took a step towards him, Angel considered his options, 

I could snap his neck right now he thought, the image made him smile.

Cordelia took another step towards her husband.

Careful Greg thought to himself, slow, just don't move, it was as if he were trying to catch a skittish rabbit.

Cordelia took the final step and leaned her head against his chest, she let him fold his arms around her.

she embraced him.

Angel almost broke his teeth clenching his jaw so tightly

goodbye Greg Cordelia whispered, and with that extricated herself from his embrace and walked past Angel towards the car. Greg didn't see her tears, but Angel did.

Angel gave one of his patented smirks, turned on his heel and headed towards the car, Wesley was waiting for them there. Cordelia was in the back seat with Wesley, he held her as she cried, Angel drove towards Sunnydale as quickly as he could.

Lindsay was furious. Greg was cowed by his anger. I did what I could, but I've made some mistakes, and with Angel around, well, she's not gonna be as easy to control as I thought.

You promised me a seer, that was the deal, you deliver her to me and I will make sue that all goes well for you. Look I can still deliver her, I have a pretty good idea of where they are going, I can do this, just, don't, don't, don't hurt her, not yet, we can do this without hurting her.

Lindsay focused on regaining his composure. You're right, I forgot how complicated things can get between a husband and a wife, go, win her back, do what you have to in order to get her away from Angel, no one is going to hurt her.

Greg sighed with relief and headed home to pack a bag of his own, they would go back to sunnydale, he knew it, she would go back to her friends there, Angel was from there, he would find her in her old home town, they would talk, it would all be okay, it wasn't over yet.

Giles was making retrieving spare linens for the fold out couch, Buffy was pacing nervously, and was a little aggravated that Xander who was trying to use the same floor space to pace as well constantly interrupted her pacing. Willow sat on the couch, her laptop in front of her, she had a lead on some information regarding a Granmols demon class that was apparently involved in the End of Days somehow, and she was trying to follow it up but with little success.

There was a knock at the door.

Giles answered it, and the others stood, frozen in position.

Wesley came in followed closely by Angel and Cordelia.

Angel looks good, Buffy thought, and then put the thought away, of course he looks good, he doesn't age, idiot.

Willow was ready for Cordelia to begin snapping orders or complaining but she stood, partially hidden by Angel, and said nothing.

Xander moved a few inches to his right to get a better look at Cordelia, she looks thin, he thought, really thin, probably one of those new LA fad diets huh, he said nothing, and there was silence in the room, a thick silence, filled with subtext.

Um, hi, Angel said, 

Buffy.

Angel, she replied.

It's good to see you, all of you he added glancing towards the others in the room for the first time.

Angel was standing in a rather familiar spot, felling the ambivalence of the team, they never quite new whether to trust him, and were never quite sure what his presence would bring, he shook the thoughts off, he had more important issues than past mistakes, he had current mistakes to deal with. Snapping out of his reverie he turned towards Cordelia and solicitously put his hand against the small of her back.

Do you need to sit he asked her?

um, she just looked down, I'm okay but, um maybe, yeah, a glass of water, she looked at him questioningly, he glanced at the grandfather clock against the wall, four hours since her last dose, but these were extenuating circumstances, yeah, sit, I'll be right there.

He led Cordelia to a chair, where he noticed she curled her feet under her and wrapped her arms around her legs. She's scared he thought, no surprise there, but this was supposed to be a safe place, he got her a glass of water, Giles I hope you don't mind, I kind of remember where everything is.

No, no of course, please help yourself said Giles taking off his glasses to clean them, while pondering some of the things Wesley had told him, and some of the things he had apparently chosen to leave out.

Buffy went to the kitchen to join Angel. So, Cordelia huh, is she sick?

Yeah, Angel said, she's sick, she needs a little help at the moment and with that he shouldered past her to deliver the glass of ice water to Cordelia, he surreptitiously handed her a couple of pills which she took with thanks in her eyes. 

Xander was sitting on the couch, next to Willow, his eyes had not left Cordelia since she had entered the apartment. Hey cord, how's married life treating you Xander asked, trying to keep his tone light. Cordelia looked up, surprised by the question, what had Wesley told him?

She glanced towards Wesley, questioningly.

It's not a difficult question Xander said, and then suddenly feeling the tension, unless it IS a difficult question in which case forget I asked, anyway, it's good to see you, you look, um.

Terrible, she filled in, I look terrible, but I've been um, sick.

Oh, Xander said, suddenly filled wit concern, it wasn't a diet, what was wrong with her, were those dark circles under her eyes? He wondered. He was about to speak when he thought better of it, which left the others in the room with the rather amusing visual image of Xander's mouth opening and shutting like a floundering, well flounder. He finally snapped his mouth shut for the last time and turned his attention to Wesley, hoping for safer ground.

So Wes man, what's new.

Nothing Wesley answered, I was hoping you all had something new on the subject.

Right the End of Days Willow jumped in, I found this guy, who had a couple of Granmols demons working for him, Don't ask, I find it best if I never know how these people get involved with the demons, anyway he remembers them talking about the End of Final Light, at least that's how he translated it, but I'm thinking End of Days, you know translations from demon to English can be tricky, so I've been asking him what he knows and the answer is...

well, nothing, but we know a new kind of demon which may or may not be involved, so...she trailed off, nope nothing new here.

Yes Giles said, well we've all been working rather hard on it but I don't think anything will come of it tonight, Willow, Xander why don't you take Angel and Cordelia to your place, and Wesley and I will arrange things here, I say we all meet back her tomorrow at, well, sundown I suppose, he said, glancing at Angel. We have a lot to discuss. 

They all nodded in agreement and with little more talk made their way back to their respective quarters.

Giles and Wesley found themselves finally alone in his apartment.

Do you really think we can do this, Giles asked, the last time I looked, it has never been done successfully without great harm coming to those around the center.

Yes, Wesley said, I know, I have tried to explain this to the both of them but they won't listen she is determined to do this and without our help, well Giles, I am afraid that we two are the only ones who might be able to help her.

Giles took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Oh what I wouldn't give to have access to the watchers diaries at the moment.

Giles looked up, has a watcher attempted this before? I don't recall reading about it.

Oh, Wesley said, no, it's just have you ever read Dayfffd Rowains books from 1126 to 1138, now Maglena was a slayer, and his writing, so clear and concise, nothing like some of the other messes watchers left, I loved that book, kept it on my night stand.

Giles smiled, yes, I did read it, found it rather boring though, although I will admit to having a penchant for Geoffrey Ingbods accounts of his time with Torenz, when was that ah yes 1590 to 1609, nineteen years and the prose, simply delightful. 

Do you think anyone will ever read our accounts with such interest he Wesley asked. No, no I don't Giles replied, I can't see anyone finding solace in the murky gray world of our slayers, although as pulp they could be bestsellers. Wesley smiled, to himself, I don't think so.

Well Giles said, this leads me to my next question... would you like a drink, 

love one, and with that the two old mystics/ ex watchers proceeded to get very very drunk on very very old scotch.

Buffy did a quick sweep patrolling before she headed towards her own apartment. She had a lot to think about, and slaying was comfort food for her. She didn't actually slay anything, vampire activity had been extremely low as of late, mostly due to the fact that word had spread that this slayer was not once to mess with, she kept vampires as pets, was the rumor, not exactly true, but not exactly false either, there was spike, and of course Angel.

Angel, Buffy still had a physical reaction to his name, and seeing him, well, that was a new, or actually old kind of hell. Buffy hadn't contacted him in a while, it seemed so self-defeating to stay in touch with the one thing she wanted and the one thing she couldn't have. It gave her a selfish kind of solace, that she admitted only to herself during soul-searching sweeps like this one, that he couldn't move on, find someone else...

but could he, the question niggled at the back of her brain, the way he took care of Cordelia, the way he hovered over her, what was up with that? She caught something moving out of the corner of her eye and pulled her stake.

Hey, woah, just me, thought I might find you here.

Xander,

is me, he replied.

What's up? Something wrong,

not in the hellmouth sense of the term.

She sighed, Angel, Cordelia, memories huh.

Yeah, Xander said, do you ever stop thinking of highschool sweethearts as the ones who got away.

Buffy wrinkled her brow, Cordelia was a sweetheart?

You know what I mean

yeah, I do, and no I don't think you ever really get over it I mean, was it ever as intense with you and Anya as it was wit Cordelia? Cause I know nothing compared to what Angel and I had, or could have had.

Yeah, tell me about it. Buffy what is wrong with us, we are both relatively attractive people, you have preternatural strength and grace, and I, well, I have my own business, shouldn't we be in relationships?

Shouldn't we not be in graveyards thinking about people we haven't been involved with in years, she asked?

But we are, right, involved still, maybe that's the problem.

I don't know Xander, what's up with the two of them, I was getting a really protective vibe from Angel on this, haven't' felt that since he sponsored faith. Yeah, I know and Cordy's not exactly herself, I don't know.

Well Giles will tell us right?

Or we'll get it out of him, he can't keep a secret, you know that. 

True.

Well, I'd best head to Willow's to sleep, I have to open the shop tomorrow....at one. yeah, I'll see you at Giles tomorrow night? 

Absolutely. And with that they both headed off but Buffy still unable to sleep, did another quick and fruitless sweep before heading off to bed.

Giles and Wesley were trying to recall the most insipid watchers they had ever read, when Wesley asked Giles, in a drunken slur, Giles, did you ever find out what the ultimate purpose of the council was.

Giles stopped dead in his tracks towards the bar.

Umlitate, uh, ulmitat, ah what purposhe, he slurred.

Don't hold out on me old boy, I know you know of it, do you know IT?

Giles was shocked and through the haze of alcohol tried to regain his composure. Yes, um no um, of course I know of it I was just unaware that you did.

I'm not as think as you stupid I am, Wesley slurred, I mean I'm not as shtupid, oh you know what I mean he said, leaning back against the sofa, what is it, you can tell me.

Don't know Giles said sullenly, and without saying another word headed towards bed.

Wesley passed out on the couch, and was brutally awoken by the morning sun a few hours later.

The sun was just coming up by the time Angel got Cordelia to rest, it had been a brutal night, she was scared, and hurt and hadn't yet processed her encounter with Greg, it all hit her hard, leading her back to her old and by now familiar tricks, she cried, she blamed herself, she drank, Angel found Xander's meager supply of beer and schnapps decimated before he figured out why she kept going back to the kitchen to "heat up" her tea. Eventually hours later he put her to bed, he grabbed a blanket to use while he napped on a chair.

Angel you can use the bed, Cordelia said.

No Angel said, you need it.

No, with me.

Cordelia, he said haltingly, this isn't the time, we um, can't, I think you've mistaken...

Angel just hold me, I don't want to um, well, the curse, and you know me and you...no, just I guess I'm just scared and lonely, will you hold me. 

She was still a little drunk, and the painkillers had kicked in, but he heard the need in her voice and he lay above the covers, and she curled her body against his broad chest, he threw an arm across her waist, and she slept. This is how Xander found them in the early afternoon when he came to retrieve his keys so that he could open the register.

Xander grabbed the keys and headed downstairs too confused by what he'd seen to process it at the moment. Angel and Cordelia, it didn't make any sense, was the curse lifted, was it not true happiness with her, wasn't she married. Xander was too distracted by his thoughts to notice anything amiss in the store.

He unlocked the register, and switched the sign on the door from closed to open, turned the lock to allow the odd (and he did mean odd) customer to gain access. He then grabbed a magazine he'd been reading and took his customary place on the stool behind the counter. He flipped to the pictures of wiccins at a recent coven meeting, for the naked pictures of the witches, and was staring intently when he heard a muffled sound from the back room. Probably rats, he thought but headed back to make sure. 

He found Willow bound and gagged sitting on the floor.

Xander untied her, and took the tape off of her mouth.

Ouch, she yelled,

Hey, sorry, what, well, what happened.

I came down here last night, couldn't sleep, wanted to check inventory on some stuff and some ooky guy came in.

Vampire?

No, defiantly not, well probably not, anyway, started ranting about needing something, I tried to find it but I don't even know what he was asking for, never heard of it, what's Shrineroot? Xander shrugged, helping Willow up from the floor. Anyway, he's screaming for Shrineroot, I am trying to tell him we don't have any, and he flips, knocks me across the room and then ties me up.

Did he take anything? The redhead asked.

Xander shook his head, doesn't look like anything's missing. 

We have to tell Giles.

Let's go.

Xander locked the store back up and they left through the back, heading to Giles place.

Buffy was there when they arrived, making coffee and trying to rouse Wesley, who seemed content to be unroused.

Willow, Buffy asked seeing her black eye, what happened.

Willow recounted the story again.

What did he look like Giles asked.

Not a demon Willow said, shaking her head, just human I think. Giles what is Shrineroot?

Willow are you sure he said Shrineroot? Not THE Shrineroot?

Yes, he said it was some kind of herb or potion, he didn't seem to sure either but he knew he needed it, or something.

Giles looked perplexed. Shrineroot is not an herb at all, it's a talisman, or actually to be more precise it is a mythical talisman, no one has ever actually seen it that I can find a record of, it is used as an integral part of certain ceremonies that well, can't take place.

Good, Giles, glad to have that all cleared up, Xander said, and I think I speak for the rest of us when I say. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Giles stopped for a moment.

Let me start from the beginning, When the last demon left this dimension, and mixed his blood with that of a human,

Creating vampires, Buffy filled in,

I know this part already Willow said impatiently.

Yes, well, the final drop of demon blood hit the ground, mixing with the earth, it created a red stone, which was planted at the base of a tree, some demons believe that if this tree is found, this rock unearthed and returned to it's liquid form, demons will again have a strangle hold on this dimension.

But it doesn't exist, Xander asked?

No one has ever found proof of it existing, it is mythical, not based in fact.

Like vampires? Willow asked.

They all looked at her.

I'm just saying that most people think vampires are mythical, and would disregard the story from the beginning, how do we know it doesn't exist.

It really doesn't matter Giles said, the important thing is that this demon, vampire, whatever, wants it but doesn't seem to know what it is. Why would someone go to all that trouble to try to find something of which they had no idea?

It's a turvy topsy world Willow said, emerging from the kitchen with and icepack for her eye.

Wesley awoke at this point and the gang filled him in.

Willow, what did he look like.

Just a guy Willow said.

Yes, Wesley said, a guy, exactly, could you be a little more specific, and he winced, a little quieter?

Buffy handed him a cup of coffee and two aspirin, which he gratefully accepted while Willow gave a brief description of the man who, had attacked her. Average height, average build, sandy blonde hair, cut on his eye, oh, and a wedding ring she said, turning her face to show where the ring had left a slightly darker mark in the bruise.

Wesley stared into his coffee and wondered, but then disregarded the thought as ludicrous. And then he thought again, we are on the hellmouth.

I will be back he said, I have to get something from Cordelia.

You might want to knock first Xander said, they all looked at him as if he were slightly balmy.

Wesley found Cordelia making tea in Xander's kitchen, she looked rumpled pale drawn and tired. Angel was still asleep on the bed, Wesley noticed with interest that it was also apparently where Cordelia had slept last night. The ever-proper British ex watcher said nothing.

Cordelia, have you a picture of Greg. 

Cordelia froze at the question, why?

For our meeting tonight, Wesley improvised, I want to make sure that everyone is aware of how dangerous he might be.

Wesley, he's only after me, he's not gonna hurt anyone else.

Yes, yes of course, but still, a picture. Wesley felt it best not to concern her with the direction of his thoughts until he was sure.

Yeah, let me get it, she went into her wallet and produced a rather old photo of the two of them, in happier times, outside, laughing. Her hand shook as she gave the picture to Wesley. 

Thank you Cordelia... are you alright?

Yeah, she said, just a little you know, spacy, it's been a long couple of days.

Wesley smiled at the girl, it will be all right, I promise you Cordelia, even if your plan doesn't work, we will figure something out.

It has to work Cordelia said determinedly.

Wesley smiled at her again. I'll see you soon. And with that he turned and headed back towards Giles place.

Angel awoke, and was startled to find Cordelia not in the room.

Cord, Cordy, Cordelia, where are you he asked.

Um, right her she said, looking a little amused.

Oh, good, I was um, 

Worried? She asked.

Yeah, I guess so, are you feeling any better?

I'll live she said, and leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek, I promise.

He smiled a little and took the proffered cup of coffee from her.

Listen we have to talk, about your plan, I'm still not sure this is a good idea.

Angel, it's the best way, we do this and Wolfram and Hart have no hold on me. Then all we have to do is save Greg, prevent the End of Days, and life gets back to the normal grind of excruciating visions and demon killing. She smiled. Angel smiled back, glad to see her healing, and hopefully not having to backslide again. 

He promised himself he would not allow that, by now it was a familiar promise but he meant to keep it. 

Wesley returned with the photo. Willow, is this the man? Willow examined the photo carefully, the context raising more questions then it answered, yeah, she said, yeah that's him but he was a little more crazed then he looks in the picture.

Yes Wesley said, I was afraid of this, or something like this, and with that he gave a brief summary of the recent encounters he Angel and Cordelia had had with Greg and wolfram and Hart, he left out the more personal issues regarding Cordelia's strained relationship with her husband, knowing it was probably not something she would wish to share.

Xander stood, silently for a while. So Cordelia's husband is a demon.

No, at least I don't believe so Wesley said, it is more than likely that he is under control of Wolfram and Hart. There is more to their need for Cordelia's gift than they are letting on, or they wouldn't be so persistent.

And she wants us to return the gift to her Giles asked, after the Powers that Be chose to take it away? Does she have any idea how dangerous that could be.

I don't think she does Wesley said, but she does have a point, should we convince the Powers that she is worthy of the gift, it will be less destructive to her than Wolfram and Harts method. They would, you see, be going against the powers wishes, which could, well, kill Cordelia, the gift almost killed her once before, should her mind become open to these visions permanently, that is constantly, with no reprieve, well, then there is no telling what might happen. I don't believe Lindsay has any idea what he is dealing with when it comes to these matters.

And we do? Willow asked, I mean, who are these PTB's and what gives them the right to play in people's heads? And suppose they are not particularly willing to give Cordelia her power back then what?

Then we find another plan Angel said walking into the room, Cordelia trailing silently behind him.

Buffy had been silent through the entire encounter, and still didn't know what to say, but she knew this, if Angel was so desperate to help Cordelia, then she was going to help, old habits die hard and helping Angel was not one she was even interested in kicking.

So um, Xander said uncomfortably, not sure what his discovery this morning had meant, not sure he wanted to know, but absolutely sure he didn't want to discuss it now, with everyone standing around, and the tension palpable, what now.

Now we clear the furniture, set the circle, and prepare for the ritual, Giles said.

Great, where do you need me Buffy asked.

Buffy, strength, first move the furniture to the side, Angel will help I am sure and then I will need you to sit, facing due west.

Got a compass?

I'll tell you when the time comes Giles smiled.

Willow, we will need rowan branches and,

Giles, I've got it all, I checked the spell last night, everything is at my place I just need to go pick it up.

Not alone Wesley said.

Willow nodded in agreement, not alone, Xander?

With ya, and they departed.

So Xander said, walking down the street with Willow, what's up with Angel and Cordy?

Um, nothing? Or um, something? I don't know, why.

No reason, just getting a weird vibe from the two of them.

Yeah well, she needs rescuing, that's what Angel does right, rescues, helps the hopeless.

Xander snorted, hopeless, Cordelia, I'm thinking NOT.

Xander have you paid any attention to what's been going on in the last twelve hours? This is not the Bitch Queen C we knew, there's something wrong, something going on, and it's more than losing her position as seer with Angel investigations.

Yeah, maybe, Xander said, still not quite convinced, but still they seem a little chummy.

What, are you jealous, Willow asked, it's been like, seven years, cling much?

Hey, I moved on, way on, far to Anya remember?

Willow's smile melted, yeah, I remember Anya.

In silence they retrieved the necessary items from the storeroom of the Magik Shoppe, and headed back towards Giles's.

When they were half way there Willow accidentally on purpose knocked Xander off the pavement and onto the grass, he smiled and returned the gesture, when all else in their life failed there was always each other.

They returned to find the room changed, the floor was clear, and a large circle had been drawn in the center of the living room, outside it was an even larger circle, Giles took the items from Willow and placed them where they belonged. 

Buffy strength, I need you here, and he pointed at a spot on the floor, facing out towards the door, Buffy obliged.

Willow, power, that would put you here.

Xander I'll need you to light the candles when I give the word.

Xander took the barbecue lighter from Giles and stood at the ready.

Angel, soul, that would leave you south, Angel took his required position, and I will take the seat for knowledge,

Cordelia, if you will lie inside the middles circle, arms and legs pointing out, head finishing the pentagram, and Wesley, you will do the chanting?

Yes of course.

Cordelia felt terrible, she wanted to curl up, laying here even fully dressed like this she felt exposed, and awful.

Angel, she said.

I'm right here Cordelia, he took her left hand for support, I'll be right here.

I know but.

Shhh, Cordelia, you need a clear head for this he said, knowing what she wanted, we don't have to do this, it's okay, are you sure you're okay.

No, she said, I want to do this, we need to do this, just, I-I- I'm really scared.

Shhhh he soothed, it'll be alright.

Everyone but Wesley took in the encounter with a separate set of confused thoughts.

Giles looked at his watch, I guess we should begin, it was a little after six PM and Wesley took his que, he began to chant, most of the spell was ancient Latin, some a language he had encountered only once or twice before, but still he was careful, he would be the one negotiating with the Powers That Be.

Giles gave Xander the sign and he began to light the candles there were 35 of them, seven gathered at each point of the pentagram that Cordelia formed. 

Cordelia's eyes were closed tears ran down her cheeks but she remained silent.

Buffy closed her eyes. Angel concentrated all of his strength, trying to pass It to Cordelia, hoping she would be okay, 

Willow listened to Wesley's chanting and tried to follow.

Wesley was careful not to lose the cadence as his tongue tripped over the ancient text, he felt a cold rush of air and looked up to find himself standing in blackness, three flickering lights ahead of him.

He continued to chant, he could not see the book, could not feel the book but the words were there for him, and he did not stop until the flickers of light became blinding, somehow merging together yet staying separate, each tinged with a different color.

WHAT DO YOU REQUEST OF US?

Wesley had practiced his line a thousand times, he had known what they would ask, and still he stuttered. 

C-c-c-Cordelia Chase works for the vampire with a soul, you once gave her the power to see those who were in trouble, I have come to request the power returned to her, for the help in the fight against evil.

And we should care why? The powers asked, Wesley heard the question but he realized, it was not spoken, not sound, something other.

Because there are others, who wish to harm her, and bring about the End of Days.

And you think her puny powers can stop that.

Wesley was silent for a moment as he pondered his next response.

It must be stopped, he said, the girl can help.

The girl is weak, and ungrateful, her powers were a gift, and she discarded them, she chose to plight her troth with the End, why should we help her now?

The end, Wesley asked?

Why should we help her now? The powers asked again.

Because she has repented, he said, she has suffered, an she want's to atone, to help.

Yes, they all want to atone, everyone, all the mortals want to atone, but they are not worthy.

She IS worthy, Wesley said, she puts herself in danger to stop the End of Days

She put herself in danger to receive safety from the End of Days.

Wesley was confused, but he couldn't stop now.

She- she- she, she, want's to help. Please, I beseech you, return her powers to her.

Wesley felt himself falling, he screamed, but there seemed to be no end to the fall, the lights dimmed and he was in utter blackness, he grasped at anything but found nothing to hold on to, he knew when he landed he would die, and so he screamed again, but soon his voice wore out, and there was nothing, just the whoosh of air and the constant stomach wrenching feeling of falling, it was an eternity, he went on like this for hours, and when he finally landed he was on Giles couch.

Cordelia's body stiffened, and then relaxed, Angel felt her arm slam into the small of his back and turned to see her, she was sitting up again curled into a ball, but both hands holding her head as she let out a soft whimper.

Angel broke the circle to get to her.

Cordelia, what's happening.

She remained uncommunicative while for a minute while Angel tried to determine whether she was having a vision. She looked up. Aspirin Angel, and a drink?

Yeah, he said, what did you see.

Wesley he's in trouble, she glanced over to the couch where Wesley looked to be screaming but no sound came out.

Cordelia, what's going on, did it work.

Everyone else in the room remained silent, unsure of what the next move should be.

I think it did Angel, but Wesley, he's in the dark, he's,

Wesley came to.

Oh god, he said, am I, did I, die?

Cordelia was on her knees holding his hand, no I don't think you did.

Oh, Cordelia, I am sorry, I pleaded with the PTB's but they just wouldn't, his voice was like a croak.

Shhh, Wesley, they did, it worked, I think.

Well, test it out Xander said.

Angel looked at him, it's not something she can control, we won't know until a vision is sent.

Wesley looked at her, you think it worked, 

I saw you, you were falling, it was dark.

Yes, yes, that was what happened.

So, did the PTB's have noses?

He stared at her

Did they?

No Cordelia, they were pure energy, but do you really think it worked? I think it did.

She helped Wesley stand up, swallowed the aspirin with a sip of brandy and offered the rest of the glass to Wesley who drank it down in a single gulp. Just promise me, he said, that I won't have to talk to them again.

She smiled.

Angel watched in amazement, it was as if Cordelia had had five years taken off her life, she looked healthier and happier than he had seen her look since he had first found her again, she was smiling and thanking and hugging everyone, she had just come around to thank him when the vision hit.

He caught her.

He was concerned, the visions coming this close together could only mean trouble, if they got closer, she wouldn't be able to make it, he knew that from experience, he held her up, and gestured to Wesley for a pen and paper.

Wesley found the necessary items and they both waited for the vision to stop.

Giles was not terribly surprised by Cordelia's response, he had seen cases like this before and read about them as well, when a power is removed the part of the individual that hoses that power dies, it takes a small part with them, her powers had been returned to her, he was sure of that, she seemed whole again. As for the crippling nature of the visions, well, he had yet to come across a gift from the otherworlds that didn't have a high cost involved, he was just glad that Wesley and Angel seemed to know what to do about it.

Xander Buffy and Willow gathered close as they were wont to do when anything they didn't understand confronted them, they would later gather information, try to understand and control what they were seeing, in the meantime, they took comfort in the closeness they shared, and each took in the scene and cataloged their own concerns silently.

When the vision was over, Angel moved her to the couch, Cordelia what did you see? She grabbed the pen and paper from Wesley and began writing furiously, minutes later she was done, she folded the paper and put it in the pocket of her khaki pants. We'll talk about it later she said. Take me to bed Angel.

The request was as innocently asked as it was answered. There was nothing sexual between the two, he was concerned for his friend, his best friend if truth be told, and she, well, all she knew is that she felt safe with Angel, and feeling no-one else could provide at this point in her life. The two of them headed towards the door, Angel guiding her with his hand on the small of her back.

I'll try to get back he said as he left, but he had a feeling that leaving Cordelia alone wasn't such a good idea.

When they left Buffy looked up, shook herself out of her reverie and grabbed her weapons bag. Well, glad that worked, patrolling now, see you tomorrow, and she left, She never did get to patrolling that night, instead she went the two buildings over to her apartment and cried when the tears came and took over her small frame, and she shook silently with anger at herself, disappointment, and if truth be told, desperate jealousy. She fell asleep before she actually felt any better.

Willow and Xander looked at each other, they had seen spells work before, and seen them go awry, neither threw them at this point, or at least threw them much, it was their close connection with the people involved that created the problems. As far as they knew the curse was still there, looming over the Buffy/Angel chronicles, so what was he doing with Cordelia. Willow was worried for her friend, Xander had mixed feelings, equal parts concern for Buffy and jealousy of Angel's close relationship with Cordelia, for once he was left speechless and the two silently filtered out of Giles apartment, heading back to the Magik Shoppe.

Angel and Cordelia were headed back to the Magik Shoppe as well, the smiled hello as Xander and Willow passed them on the street but didn't stop to talk, things were strange and strained.

Want to tell me now what you saw Angel asked?

No.

Can I see the paper?

Um, no? 

Cordelia, he said, a little more annoyed now.

Angel, I-I-I just can't

Cordelia the visions are back, it worked, but it won't if you start keeping secrets from me...again.

Not a secret Angel, just something I have to do for myself?

He raised an eyebrow.

She gave a halfhearted smile.

She stood there in the middle of the night, waiting for her to tell him what he had to fix now, desperate for her to begin trusting him completely again.

Lets just go home, um, back, to Xander's, you know, um, inside?

Yeah, he said walking just a few steps behind her, the best way he knew to keep and eye on her.

When they got back to Xander's he looked at her questioningly.

Um, the vision, it was Greg.

Angel stood silently.

He's gotten all ferrety?

Like a small rodent, I can see that about him.

No like a wolf.

Feral.

Yeah, feral he's um digging for something at the hellmouth.

Cordelia we're at the hellmouth.

No, the actual hellmouth, you know, the library.

You stay here, I'll go.

No Angel, there's more, she handed him the paper, to tired to explain it all to him.

His brow furrowed as he looked at it, Cordelia, is this even in English?

I'm not sure, she looked at it again.

Oh yeah, see that's an s, this says the Shrineroot, and he's eating it.

Angel stopped in his tracks. HE'S gonna eat the Shrineroot.

Yeah, and then, well, mayhem ensues, he opens the hellmouth... all of them.

And the end of day comes.

No Angel, he IS the end of days. There's something about him, he has to do it, he is well, actually that's all I got.

I'm on my way.

Angel, wait, I think we need, um, uh, 

Buffy Angel said.

Cordelia gave him a twisted and apologetic grin, well I was gonna say backup but I guess it's kinda the same thing huh?

Angel was on the phone, he called Giles, gave him a brief update on the situation and put on his black duster.

Cordelia, you stay here, I'll be back (probably, he thought)

No I'm going too, Angel this is my fight, this is my fault.

He looked at her, knowing it was neither but not knowing how to convince her of that and not having the time at the moment. His lack of objection served as her permission to follow.

Angel reached the old school and made his way through the wreckage, feeling his way to the library.

He found Greg there, Buffy was talking to him.

Greg, come on, lets just think this through.

Greg's attention turned to Cordelia the moment she entered the room, his eyes were redrimmed, and the whites were gray, he was growling inhumanly.

To the horror of all watching he found what he was looking for, it was a fist sized stone, orb actually perfectly round and blood red, with striations of darker tones of blood red burgundy. Giles froze.

The Shrineroot Wesley said.

Xander and Willow showed up at that very second.

No-one questioned their appearance there, there was no time.

Angel stepped forward, Greg, think about this, what is this going to accomplish.

Oh quite a bit Lindsay said appearing from the shadows.

Greg, give me the stone.

Greg looked at him, you think I'd turn over a power like this to a shit like you.

Cordelia, come with me together we can rule the world.

Buffy jumped in at this point, would that be before or after you destroy it?

Greg grinned, his voice no longer completely human, After he said.

He took the stone to his mouth, Angel hurled himself at him, knocking the wind out of him as Greg fell to the ground.

Greg never lost his death grip on the Shrineroot. Angel administered a right hook to Greg's jaw, but it didn't even phase him.

What did you do to him he yelled at Lindsay?

Nothing Lindsay said, just a little spell, to help him find the girl, she was supposed to find the Shrineroot.

You have no idea what you're messing with, why would you even want it, Giles asked, Angel continued to pummel an unfazed Greg.

It's quite the bargaining chip now isn't it, Lindsay said, to tell our clients that we can deliver the Shrineroot, well, there are many who would be more, compliant shall we say, should we be able to offer this.

Wesley looked at him aghast. You would destroy the world to keep your clients happy, isn't that sort of a short termed solution.

Oh, we'd never deliver, but to be able to make the promise, that's something.

Greg and Angel were fighting Angel grabbed his neck and snapped it, Greg fell to the floor

And rose again seconds later, seemingly undaunted. Angel moved forward menacingly but Greg jumped to his left and attacked Lindsay, he knocked the young lawyer on his back and began beating on his chest, you promised me, he yelled, you promised me he growled, and he did not stop beating Lindsay even after Lindsay's heart stopped beating.

Buffy saw her opportunity and took it, she came up behind Greg and staked him, but he only turned, Shrineroot in hand and clocked her with a fist, backed by a stone almost older than time.

Buffy fell backwards, 

Angel, Wesley called, and pulled a double-sided fighting ax out of the bag at his feet, he tossed it to Angel, who caught it and brought it down on Greg in one graceful movement.

He cleaved Greg's shoulder, and Greg seemed to have a reaction to that, he got angrier, he went after Buffy then with full force, throwing himself on top of her prone body. Hmmmm, he growled, can't have Cordelia, you'll do. And with that he began to grind on Buffy, his shoulder smearing her body with blood.

Won't do what you think, Buffy said, kicking him off of her.

Greg was a little startled but headed towards her again, when Cordelia approached him.

Cordelia NO!! both Xander and Angel screamed at the same time.

The pretty young woman took another two steps and closed the gap between herself and her ex husband.

Greg she said, quietly but invitingly.

She's under a spell Wesley said.

And indeed she appeared to be, her soft brown eyes never left Greg's, she slid her arms around his neck, not seeming to notice the gaping hole in his shoulder that was soaking her T-shirt through with blood.

Greg.

Cordelia he growled, I always promised you the best of everything, and now I can deliver...everything. We can have it all, I can give you what you want now.

Angel looked on, unsure of what to do.

Cordelia knew exactly what to do.

She kissed Greg, deeply as she ran her fingers down his shoulders, careful not to actually insert her hand into the gaping wound.

She slid her hands down his arms, she leaned in and kissed him as her hands intertwined with his.

As soon as she had the Shrineroot in hand she tossed it towards Xander.

Xander saw the stone coming, he got the same anxious sick feeling he used to get when he played volleyball in gym, but there was a difference, the fate of the world depended on THIS catch, he caught it and couldn't hold back a smile.

Angel looked at Wesley Giles and Xander, standing to the sides, Xander handed the stone to Giles.

Get her out of there, Angel yelled as Greg roared/screamed in anger.

Xander, still on a high from his recent small triumph moved forward and grabbed Cordelia's arm, Greg's good arm snaked around her waist but Cordelia used her free hand to jam into Greg's shoulder eliciting yet another scream from him, he let go of Cordelia just enough for Xander to pull her free. 

The enormity of what Cordelia had done hit her as soon as she was free of him, she couldn't watch the ensuing battle, she buried her face in Xander's chest and clung to him for support.

Xander not knowing what to make of Cordelia's reaction, simply put his arms around her and held her.

Angel was at Greg's back, Buffy facing him, and the rhythm they had together was not lost. They fought the demon Greg with moves and actions that could only be accomplished after years of practice together. Each time she threw him off her Angel was there to grab him and do a little more damage. Angel yelled for Buffy to clear and he cleaved Greg's arm completely from him body, finishing what he had started.

Greg growled in anger, and headed towards Angel, biting a large section of his shoulder, using his hands to try and expand the wound, Buffy called him towards her and Greg pushed Angel backwards, impaling Angel's shoulder on a piece of metal sticking out of the wall picking up his own arm to use as a weapon he began to spin, causing blood and tissue to fly from his severed limb and spatter all who were watching.

Angel pulled himself off the wall and grabbed his ax he held it at shoulder length and used the force of Greg's own spin to decapitate him. 

They all watched in horror as the body continued to spin, headless a few times, but then it fell to the ground. 

Angel looked at the severed, decapitated mess and hacked at it again and again with his blade.

When the body was little more than pulp he fell over next to the body. Burn it he said, and promptly passed out.

Buffy rushed over to Angel too concerned with his inert form to worry about the gelatinous mess that was Cordelia's ex husband.

Cordelia looked up and struggled free of Xander's embrace to run to Angel's side.

His skin was cold and pale, but different somehow and Buffy noticed that the wound on his shoulder was gushing blood.

What's happening to him she asked

He's becoming human Wesley replied.

He's bleeding to death Cordelia said, we need to get him to a hospital.

Buffy did most of the carrying while Giles stayed behind to mix a binding spell with Greg's remains and set the entire concoction ablaze.

He reached the front of the school in time to see them loading Angel into an ambulance.

Everyone followed the flashing lights on foot and in silence.

When they reached the emergency room there was quite a bit of explaining to do as they all looked as if they were bleeding to death and yet no-one but Angel had a mark on them.

When the nurse in charge finally seemed satisfied that it was all Angel's blood they were wearing she sent them home.

He won't be out of ICU for a while and will be in no condition to see visitors.

I'm not leaving Cordelia said.

Buffy said nothing she simply slipped away, and sat next to Angel, her tears flowing freely.

In all the time she had fantasized about him becoming human she had never considered that it would only be to bleed to death form alight wound. And if he recovered, well it was pretty obvious that his heart was with Cordelia now. Buffy had lost him and so she held his hand, still warmer in it's near death state than it had ever been in it's true death form.

Cordelia found Buffy there, Wesley had brought here a fresh shirt but she was still a little spattered and stained, Cordelia was unconcerned about her own appearance.

How is he she asked Buffy

He's human.

Cordelia nodded, we prevented the End of Days, that was his final task.

You knew? Buffy asked

Yeah, I was there when Wesley translated the scroll.

No-one told me Buffy said.

Sorry.

Cordelia took Angel's hand and held it, she wanted to give him the same support he had given her over all of those long touch and go nights that they had been through.

Buffy slipped out of the room, she said nothing to any of her concerned friends who were back to await news of Angel's progress, she simply went home to shower, to ponder and to cry.

Cordelia talked to Angel. She didn't know if he could hear her but she felt so helpless.

Angel you can't leave us now, you did it, you, you saved the world, you got your humanity back, you can't just take a gift like that and throw it away on a silly cut on your shoulder.

Angel's eyes flickered but they never opened.

The doctors had done their best to repair the damage, he would have a scar but the young man seemed healthy in all other respects, there was no reason for his prolonged unconscious state, the nodded their heads in confusion and began to dread facing the hopeful faces in the waiting room, only to report that there had been no change.

It went on like this for days, Cordelia and Buffy by unspoken agreement never occupied the same room at the same time, instead they took shifts, each spending hours at Angel's side, stroking his prominent forehead, crying and confessing all their sins to his un-hearing ears, waiting.

As soon as Buffy stepped out Cordelia moved to his side, and vice versa.

During the long nights Cordelia and Xander renewed their friendship, it was on another level now. He took care of her, made sure she ate, and slept a little, and listened as she cried, an told him everything, everything about Greg, about life in LA about the drugs, the alcohol, herself. It was new and familiar at the same time and in the darkest moments of the night she admitted her fear that Angel wouldn't pull through, that she would be responsible for his death.

Buffy kept her emotions to herself. Giles tried, Willow tried, even Wesley tried but Buffy was not talking, she simply sat at angles side, and even when she opened up to him, she never admitted her fear of losing him. The fear was too great, if she let it out it would swallow her whole.

It had been four days with no change, Cordelia was taking her turn at his side, Buffy was standing tight lipped by the door…waiting.

Angel Cordelia said to is immobile form, Angel, you have to come back to me, I need you, pleas Angel I can't take this, I can't have killed you.

Angel listened, again Cordelia was blaming herself for what wasn't her fault.

His eyes flickered open and he croaked, it's not your fault 'delia, he squeezed her hand lightly.

Angel, Angel, are you awake?

He opened his eyes and tried to lift his head, the pain argued with him and he let it drop back down to the pillow.

Buffy heard the words and opened the door in time to see Angel's head drop back down to the pillow.

She rushed to his side, Angel, she said, Angel

Angel opened his eyes again, Cordelia on his left, Buffy on his right, wha wha, what happened.

You're human Cordelia said.

We, you stopped the End of Days Buffy said.

Angel processed this, it would explain the pain in his arm, shoulder head back, well, everywhere, and the four questioning eyes boring into him.

He considered his options as carefully as a man in his condition could do and shut his eyes again, maybe a few more days in a coma would help him figure this one out.

I'll go get a doctor Cordelia said,

No I'll go Buffy replied, already at the door.

When she saw her friends standing with expectant looks she put a hard blank look on her face.

He's awake she said, and headed towards the nurses station to inform a doctor.

Angel awoke the next morning to find Cordelia still there, he felt a little stronger and managed to sit up, Cordelia grabbed a few pillows and propped him up. 

Cordy, um,

Angel it's okay don't try to say anything.

It's just that, well, human you know, I guess we're both kinda out of a job.

Angel, that's the least of your worries you need to get better.

Buffy followed an intern into the room and Cordelia smiled at him and went to talk to Xander.

So Xander said, Angel's awake, that's good, and' I can't even call him dead boy anymore

Cordelia frowned, yeah, well you always were jealous of him.

Yeah, him and Buffy.

Xander smiled at her, at least I don't make the same mistake twice.

She gave him a questioning look.

Hey Cordelia, I know we've grown closer, and what comfort we took from each other, that was great, well better than great, but I see the way Angel looked…looks at you and I see the way you care for him, I won't throw myself in the middle of Angel and a beautiful woman again, that way leads to heartache, and um, bad stuff. He gave a brave smile.

Cordelia was still looking at him questioningly. You think I'm in love with Angel.

Um yeah?

Xander you think last night, all those nights were about comfort?

Um, yeah?

Xander as soon as you learn something about women, give me a call.

I really thought I had he mumbled as she stormed away. He wanted to follow her but had no idea what to say.

The intern looked at Angel's shoulder and then looked back at the chart, ha.

Is there a problem Buffy asked. No no, the young doctor said it's just that the chart was obviously printed wrong, this says he's only been here for five days, I am sure they meant a month and five days.

Angel looked at him questioningly. That shoulder wound, it's not five days old, it's almost healed.

Buffy peeked under his hospital gown.

Hey he yelled!!

Please she said, I just want to see, and it was a sight she recognized, the knitting and healing of a wound in quick order. 

You kept some traits she smiled. Noticing the sun coming directly down from the window onto his face, and she said glancing pointedly at the window, lost a few as well.

The doctor looked confused.

I'm a quick healer Angel said, now if someone could get me some clothes, I'll be out of here.

Oh yeah, the black stuff Buffy said we had to burn that.

Lot of blood and…stuff she looked at him, he smiled.

Can I get a pair of jeans, she smiled again, the doctor left, unsure of what to make of the couple who apparently found shoulder wounds and blood reason for great amusement.

As soon as the doctor left the smile left Buffy's face and she was back to business, Angel, look I won't make it hard on you, I mean, I have before, but I won't anymore, you can move on now and I want you too, I do.

She may heal quickly Buffy mused, but this is a pain that will linger.

Move on Angel asked?

Yeah she said speaking slowly, to Cordelia, to a new life in LA, a human life.

You think I want Cordelia.

Um yeah?

Buffy, did you EVER know me?

Well I thought I did.

Buffy there has never been anyone for me other than you, ever, and I am not sure of the logistics of all of this, but I know this, I am not letting you go now that I can have my one desire…you. He stood up and feeling the draft from the back of his gown sat back down, come here.

She moved in between his knees and he kissed her.

She thought about stuff, but nothing she would remember later,

He didn't think at all, and as he wrapped both his arms around her and held her close to him he made a promise that he was finally in a position to keep.

I will never hurt you, and never let you go.

EPILOUGE.

One Year Later

Angel was standing outside the church in a tuxedo, he felt odd, not just the sunlight, which he was still getting used to, but the venue, he had had this dream more times than he could count, the trees flowering and swaying in the breeze, the organ music, all of it.

He was brought out of his reverie by Xander, Angel, Angel, we need you at the FRONT of the church, Angel smiled and headed toward his spot.

You got the rings man?

Yeah I got 'em, Angel replied as he showed the two simple silver bands to Xander. Good, she'd kill me if I didn't have them.

No she… wait, Angel said, yes yes she would, he looked at Cordelia, looking radiant in a simply cut white dress that only served to accentuate her long lean body and graceful limbs. She smiled at Angel and then turned her full attention and the biggest smile Angel had ever seen her wear towards Xander.

Buffy was only slightly annoyed by the ugly bridesmaid dress she had been forced to wear, and Wesley was only crying a little as he gave the bride away.

All was in order and there would be not END OF DAYS.

The end

I know it's not apparent but I slaved over this

It is my first actually completed fanfic and without feedback, well, I'll die, so please let me know what you think.

Thanx

Vamphile. 


End file.
